Skyrim Drabbles
by AriannaInsomnia
Summary: Just a collection of Skyrim smut (and maybe a few re-tellings of some of the adventures I've had, too) in the wonderful land of Tamriel. Most of the stories will pertain to my current dragonborn, Annabel Lee & whatever NPC I've decided to write about that day (I have an obsession with the Mer of Skyrim so you've been warned!) Definitely rated M/MA!
Skyrim Drabble **#1** : Enduring Patience (rated **M** )

 **Description:** Just a collection of Skyrim smut (and maybe a few re-tellings of some of the adventures I've had, too) in the wonderful land of Tamriel. Most of the stories will pertain to my current dragonborn, Annabel Lee & whatever NPC I've decided to write about that day (I have an obsession with the Mer of Skyrim so you've been warned!) I'm gonna say that this entire collection is rated M for descriptive sexual content, language, & possibly a bit of horror.

 **Characters:** my female dragonborn (FDB), Annabel Lee **&** the non-playable character (NPC) Erandur. The NPC Onmund is briefly mentioned, but doesn't make an appearance.

 **Quests referenced:** 'Under Saarthal'  & 'Waking Nightmare'.

 **Summary of Chapter:** In a desolate cave during a stormy night, our dragonborn shows Erandur a tantalyzing aspect of mortal-kind that he believed died within himself ages ago.

"Erandur, I think we're lost," said Annabel, lifting a hand to her eyes to shield them from the blinding snow. It fell in thick sheets as the sun hung low on the horizon. Nightfall would soon be upon them, & the very last thing she wanted after successfully aiding her new elven companion in righting some of the wrongs of his past was to potentially freeze to death in this damned blizzard with him.

"We just need to keep heading east," he replied, his deep voice drifting back to her over the roar of the wind. "We'll reach Saarthal before too much longer."

She'd decided to let him lead because he seemed to know the area better than her, & everyone knew that the desolate northern glacial regions of Skyrim were treacherous, especially after dark. "I hope you're right," she grumbled in response.

Annabel pulled her patch-worked fur cloak around herself more tightly as she continued to trek after her follower. Her sturdy Ebony Boots of the Ox worked tremendously well at keeping her feet dry, but the Shrouded Hood she wore was completely soaked through, as were her light-blonde hair. She shuddered violently against the chill of the air & cursed her luck for ever having ended up in Skyrim in the first place.

`Her Dunmer companion appeared to be fairing a lot better than she. His stride was strong & unfaltering. Good thing he wasn't much taller than her or she would have had difficulty keeping up with him. He stopped suddenly, turning to face her.

Annabel nearly ran into him. "Oh."

His gaze was steady, crimson-red eyes studying her. She found that she liked looking into those almond-shaped eyes of his, felt a certain warmth emanating from the red depths. "There's appears to be a cave just up ahead of us. If you like, we can make camp for the night & head on to Saarthal at dawn. This snowstorm is quite a violent one, & I can tell that you're quite wearied as it is."

Annabel lost half of what he'd said over the roar of the frigid wind, but the pieces she did catch surely assuaged her. She nodded briskly at Erandur & stepped closer to him, peered around his shoulder. About fifty yards ahead there was an outcropping of large boulders with a black void in the center, the entrance.

"Are there any trolls?" His voice was closer to her now & she quite enjoyed hearing the deep, accented timber of it.

" _Laas,_ " she whispered, scanning ahead of them. No life forces manifested besides his own & she breathed a sigh of relief. "We're alone."

"Thank Lady Mara," Erandur said as he stepped aside & gestured with his free hand, the one not carrying the torch. "After you, Sera."

Annabel gave him a warm smile as she stepped past him but remained silent. He followed after his Breton companion without further comment.

They soon reached the small cave & clambered inside. It was mostly barren save for a small fire pit & a desolate bedroll. The interior space of the cave was barely bigger than Breezehome, but would certainly suffice for the night.

Erandur lit the fire with a swift but restrained firebolt & they both settled down near it, not on opposite sides of the fire but rather close together. Annabel did it on purpose, because he was a hot-blooded dark elf & whether or not he realized it, he made an excellent source of warmth for the blue-blooded Annabel Lee.

She removed her wet hood & hung it on the end of the cooking rack to dry, far enough away from the fire to assure its safety. "I'm starving, but my fingers are frozen solid at the moment," she complained lightheartedly, stretching her numb hands close to the flames.

Erandur chuckled softly but did not respond. He instead turned to reach into his knapsack and retrieve a piece of cooked beef & a glass dagger. He sliced off a thin piece & held it to her mouth. "Open."

Annabel obeyed & had the piece chewed & swallowed within seconds. He cut off another piece for her, then a few for himself. As she rubbed her hands together & restored feeling to them, he continued to feed her & himself until the chunk of salty meat was gone.

The Dunmer most likely didn't mean anything more than a friendly gesture by this action, but her heart still sped up inside her chest all the same, the way it had right after she'd allowed him to destroy that wicked daedric staff in the bowels of Nightcaller Temple. He'd looked back at her with a mixture of gratitude, amazement & admiration brightening his usually sullen expression, a look that told her she had not only helped him redeem himself but had also saved his life by not succumbing to Vaermina's evil inclinations and literally stabbing him in the back.

After a few more moments her hands felt normal again, blood flowing properly, & she proceeded to retrieve two bottles of Black-Briar Reserve, a small satchel full of seared slaughterfish & a few sweet rolls from her pack. She laid the meal before them & pulled the cork from her bottle. "Eat up," she told him before taking a long pull from the fine mead.

He watched her for a few more seconds before accepting the bottle she'd given him. They ate their meal in contented silence & when both of their bottles had been emptied, Annabel retrieved two more from her pack. In the process she also scooted closer towards him, & he chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, he gazed into her searching eyes, blue eyes, his own red ones squinted quizzically. "I don't think that I should."

She smiled that sly little smile of hers. "It'll make you warmer."

Erandur offered her a small smirk & uncorked the second bottle, utilizing the sweet contents to wash down the remainder of a sweet roll that threatened to lodge itself in his throat.

Her smile widened in victory but she decided not to tease him any further. They were sitting so close next to each other now that their upper arms were touching & it made her shiver, not with cold but anticipation. He was so incredibly warm, even through all of her animal furs. Timidly she lifted an arm & gestured toward him. "Would you like to share the cloak with me, keep me warm?"

"I probably shouldn't do that either, Sera," he replied slowly. A declination, as she'd feared, but before she could even feel the impending humiliation of rejection Erandur scooted even closer & wrapped the cloak around his shoulder.

Annabel was utterly shocked but did well at masking it. She decided to tread a bit farther & leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her flaxen hair was still damp but he didn't seem to mind. He sipped his mead & stared into the dancing flames of the fire, an even expression on his face.

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes more, just drinking Reserve & listening to the crackling of the burning wood. After a time, her soft voice penetrated the quiet like gentle wind chimes: "Thank you for earlier. You know, with that frost troll. It may have killed me if not for you." During the encounter her new Dunmer companion had not only aided her in combat but had also healed the nasty wounds left by the snow beast to near perfection, far better than she could've done herself. She may have been the fabled dragonborn of legend, able to shout as freely as the dragons did, but she still had much to learn when it came to the basic Schools of Magic.

Erandur silently thanked Lady Mara that he _had_ been there. If not, he wouldn't be sitting here intimately close to the woman that as of late he'd discovered he could not keep out of his thoughts. "Think nothing of it, Sera," he replied. "It's what I'm here for."

"Well, I'm glad you're here with me," Annabel replied with a warm smile before getting to her feet, leaving her cloak around his shoulders. "It's warm enough in here now for me to get out of this heavy armor. Could you close your eyes, please?"

He couldn't help but smirk as she moved over to the far corner to change, finding her modesty endearing. He did as he was asked as he took another drink of mead.

She quickly stripped off her Ebony Mail & adjoining armor in exchange for something incredibly lighter & breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, you can look again, Erandur."

Why did the sound of her saying his name make his blood rush faster & his palms begin to sweat? His mouth felt uncomfortably dry, even though he'd just took a swig of mead.

The elf opened his eyes and was very pleased with what he saw.

Annabel returned to the warmth of the cloak dressed in a simple, long-sleeved dress that matched her eyes & reached to just above her knees, along with a pair of fur boots. There was a vertical row of buttons that ran down the front & reached nearly to her naval area, & he would not have felt as ashamed for even noticing this detail had the top three or four not been undone. The sight instantly caused a stirring within him that had remained dormant for a number of years to spark to life, a long-familiar but forgotten rousing that he tried very hard to disregard completely.

The sound of a glass bottle clinking against another one snapped him out of his thoughts & he turned his head to look at her. She had just finished her second bottle of Reserve & was leaning forward to grab a third. He could tell by the way she wavered & moved a bit more slowly that she was already quite buzzed. Erandur thought that perhaps after this one, if she stayed awake long enough to finish it, that is, he would insist that she not consume anymore mead tonight; Ancient Nordic ruins were no place to be blundering around hung-over in.

She leaned back against him once more after uncorking the bottle. He fought a sudden & strong urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders & hold her close.

 _What has gotten into you, old fool? As if the_ human _dragonborn would be interested in sharing her bed with the likes of you, of all the souls on Nirn; an old, sullen & disgraced Dunmer bent on self-destruction…_ But with the way she looked into his eyes, he could swear she held more than just friendly admiration for him in those pale-blue depths.

Annabel sat her mead down & snuggled up even closer to her dark-elven companion, nestling her head against the crook of his neck. She giggled softly before murmuring: "You're so warm, Erandur. Will you please hold me?"

He was speechless, hesitant, but found his arm curling itself around her anyway despite his nervousness. She breathed a sigh of contentment and wrapped her own arm around his abdomen as she let her eyes drift closed. However, she felt far from sleepy; her nerves were on high alert, her senses peaked as she savored the warmth of his hand on her shoulder & the feeling of being held so tenderly. It was a gentle comfort she hadn't felt in awhile, if ever. Onmund had been a great deal of things, but sensual couldn't be counted among them.

Grinning widely, Annabel leaned forward long enough to grab her mead bottle, which she took a few sips from before cuddling right back up to him again. She laid her head on his chest this time and he rested back against the wall of the cavern to allow her more comfort.

Erandur prayed to Lady Mara that Annabel would pay no heed to the loud pounding of his heart inside his chest. But damn did this little human have quite an effect on him. Admittedly, it was strange because it'd been years & years, decades, since he'd gotten this intimately close with anyone. It was strange, yes, but not unwelcome. It had been so many years since he'd first fled Nightcaller Temple & forsaken himself to solitude because that's what he had felt he deserved that he could not even remember what it felt like to just be held by someone.

His mind told him to disentangle himself from this sneaky Breton & stop fueling what should never be, but a stronger, long-caged part of him ached to touch her, to feel her smooth, tanned skin beneath his own. Tentatively, Erandur reached a hand up & cupped Annabel's cheek, his thumb slowly caressing her skin. It was warm, and soft, so unlike how rough the calluses of many hard years had made his own hands. He felt like he didn't even deserve to be touching her, but couldn't find it in himself to pull his hand away, either; not yet.

She did not object to his gentle, searching touch, merely breathed another contented sigh & leaned further into his embrace. It felt tremendously satisfying to simply hold her like this, so good & relaxing that for a brief moment he was lost inside of his conscious thoughts, whisked off to a place where it was never cold & he used swift yet gentle thrusts of his lean, gray-skinned body to plunge inside the wet, welcoming slit of his bronze-skinned companion…

Annabel giggled a low, enticing sound that emanated from deep within. Erandur opened his crimson-red eyes to look into her clear-blue ones. She reached up, taking his hand from her cheek & into her own where she caressed him in turn. She gazed into his wise eyes & noticed that beyond the arousal glazing them over, there was also apprehension. He looked forlorn, & that made her heart ache. What had happened to him in that gods' forsaken temple that caused him to fear human interactions so? She yearned to show him that not everyone was as cruel & unforgiving as his past cult members & isolated upbringing had taught him.

She still held his hand, tracing small circles against his palm as she softly said: "Erandur, I need you to do something."

He perked up instantly, eager to serve, looked at her longingly. "Anything, Sera."

"I need you to kiss me," she replied in a smooth breath.

He reacted just as she expected he would: he was hesitant, at a loss for words, probably even astonished, as well. Then, to her own astonishment, her dunmer companion leaned over & tenderly pressed his lips against her own. She instantly laid a hand against the side of his face to discourage him from retreating. It was just an innocent kiss at first, a gentle & incredible joining of their mouths, until Annabel's tongue darted out to graze his lower lip. Desire swelled within him as his own tongue gently delved, eagerly exploring.

She moaned excitedly against his lips & swung her leg around so that she was straddling Erandur, her dress hitched up on her soft, toned thighs. Annabel didn't break their kiss long enough for him to comment, instead wrapping her arms around his neck & gently tangling her fingers in his hair. She could feel his hardening body beneath her, shifting & reacting. His strong hands rested at her waist, his fingertips teasingly stretched just past the hem of her dress. If he slid them just a bit further up he'd discover that she wore absolutely nothing beneath her clothes.

Erandur felt mesmerized by her touch, mystified by the way she caressed his tongue with her own & moved her hips against his. Her breathing was becoming more labored, escaping in little pants against his lips. He trailed his hands up her torso, thumbs easily grazing the sides of her breasts through the thin fabric, then back down again. The feel of her warm core squirming & grinding against him was driving him insane. He returned his hands to her waist & firmly grasped the curve of her hips.

Annabel made a sound that was close to a whimper as she continued to kiss her companion, tugging his lower lip into her mouth & running her hands beneath his robes to roam across his chest. His lovely gray skin was hot to the touch beneath her fingertips & the toned muscles of his abdomen felt wonderful in her grasp.

Erandur's breathing soon became as ragged as hers as his thoughts swam together in a fevered delirium. His body ached to be joined with hers, but he was a mer used to enduring patience. He ran his hands back up her sides again, allowing his thumbs to more slowly caress the sides of her breasts, then back down to grasp her hips once more.

She leaned back from him then to quickly undo the remaining buttons of her dress, let it slip from her shoulders & shoved the sleeves from her arms. Erandur seemed to be too transfixed by the marvelous sight of her bared before him to actually touch her where she needed him to, so she did it for him, took his hesitant hands & cupped them around herself. His dark fingers spread across them, grasping firmly, letting up. He teased her brownish-pink nipple between two fingers, causing her back to arch instantly into his touch.

Erandur took a nipple into his mouth & she gasped from the sweet sensation & suddenness of it. His mouth was hot, tongue searing as he enveloped her, tracing circles around her areola. Annabel shivered from the pleasure of it as she laid a hand on the back of his head in encouragement and rested the other upon his shoulder to help steady herself. He suckled her sensitive breast with vigor before switching his attention to the other.

Annabel moaned loudly from her companion's ministrations & languidly moved her hips against his own. Even through his robes she could feel the hard line of his swollen member. She couldn't stop herself from dry-humping the dark elf beneath her, & felt satisfied by the groan that rumbled from his chest.

He nibbled her engorged nipple gently, moved his mouth over to nip the side of her breast. She gasped excitedly & looked down at him. He was already gazing up at her, & the sultry look of eagerness in her eyes confirmed for him what he found hard to believe: This human dragonborn wanted her dunmer battlemage companion to make love to her.

Erandur could not believe his luck.

His lovely little vixen kissed him again fiercely, & the overwhelming urge to lay her down on the bedroll, crawl in between those strong legs of hers & fuck her until she begged him to stop came over him. He would take her relentlessly until the lust that she had brought back to life within him was satiated.

 _No! You will do no such thing, wretch!_

He committed himself to letting Annabel set their pace, be it fast or slow, rough or soft. Everything she gave him was a grand gift that he'd cherish for the rest of his years.

Her full lips slowly strayed from his, trailing across his cheek. Her tongue darted along the tip of his pointed ear & the sensation of it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

One of her hands still rested on his shoulder & the other one had moved down in between them. "I really want to do something for you, & I don't want you to protest," Annabel murmured into his ear. She leaned back to get a proper view of his reaction, but all he could muster was a nod of agreement as she raised her hips a bit & reached inside his robes to grasp his throbbing cock.

Besides a sharp intake of air, Erandur maintained his composure & _definitely_ did not protest. She squeezed her hand around him, then let up, as if testing the girth, moved it up  & down, up & down. He felt his eyes shut as she stroked him; a pleasured moan escaped him for her ears.

Annabel smiled & stroked him faster, squeezing a bit tighter before suddenly stopping altogether. Before realizing exactly what his little Breton was up to, she'd dismounted him & freed his gray shaft from his robes. With one hand she held him steady from the base & took him into her mouth.

Erandur nearly cried out from the abrupt pleasure that assailed him. Her mouth was wet & so satisfyingly warm. Her twirling tongue felt extraordinary as it slid around the tip of him. She pressed her lips tightly around his cock, sucking with all of her might, & he resisted the urge to grab the sides of her pretty little head & fuck her mouth until he filled it with himself. He knew he'd never act on it, but the thought still made him throb inside of her mouth; she felt it & moaned softly.

He ran a caressing hand through her pale hair, guiding her head up & down. His hips began to rise in tandem with the movement of her head, he couldn't resist it. He kept his thrusts gentle, though, & she didn't seem to mind. A few times she even took him all the way to the back of her throat, which he found to feel incredible but caused her to gag each time. It drove him wild to hear it, although he'd be ashamed to admit it to her.

Annabel removed her tantalizing mouth from his glistening length as suddenly as she'd descended upon it, sucking hard so that her lips slipping off of his head made a loud _popping_ sound. She wiped her mouth off on her arm  & smiled at him. Then, with a swiftness he could only admire, she straddled him again & placed the tip of his throbbing shaft at the folds of her slick entrance. She kissed him again as she lowered herself, taking just the tip of him inside her at first. After a moment of gentle movements of her hips she was able to take his thick length to her hilt. She was so tight that he gasped aloud; she herself moaned loudly against his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved up & down, slowly at first, so she could become accustomed to him.

Erandur's hands rested on her hips as he lay back & rested against the cavern wall, allowing her to take full control, even though he couldn't recall feeling so ecstatically frenzied with desire in…forever. Her tight, wet, inviting little entrance gripped him so very exquisitely, & her nipples rubbing along, tickling his bared chest made him groan. He felt that wall of sweet pressure building, steadily increasing by the minute as she rode him. He was getting closer and closer, knew he would not be able to restrain himself from spilling deep inside of her for much longer, it'd been far too long…

His strong hands roamed up her back, arms curling to grasp her shoulders as he pressed her body more closely to his. Her hips moved in a way that allowed him to feel her swollen clit every single time she lowered herself on to him. He moaned her name softly, repeatedly, as his lips trailed kisses across her throat, collarbones & further down. Her pace increased; she panted, all but cried out from the combined effort & pleasure of fucking her dunmer follower.

"You feel so good," she murmured, burying her fingers in his dark hair. She kissed the shell of his ear, his cheek, his lips. "So very, very good."

The way she held on to him, like she'd die without his touch, the way her wet walls gripped him so tightly, like she'd never let him go, even the way that she gazed at him through those big blue eyes of hers, all of these things became too much for him and sent him soaring over the edge. His hands were at her waist once more, grip firm as he vigorously rocked into Annabel, making her scream out in ecstacy. The sound of it brought him even more pleasure & the dark elf grinned a self-satisfied grin. She spasmed around his length with her own climax as he spilled himself deep inside of her, shooting several streams of hot, sticky goodness to coat her quivering insides.

"Mmm, yes!" She arched her back & milked him with herself, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of heat he had created within her. With her arms draped across his shoulders, she continued to very slowly ride him even after he was spent, rotating her hips round & round, savoring the feel of her dunmer companion lover still buried so deep within her. He did not seem to mind; instead, he appeared to be in a state of near catatonia as he recovered, head tilted back to rest against the wall & lovely red eyes closed. His breathing was deep but leveling off quickly, his mouth just slightly agape, & there on the side she placed a quick kiss with a smile.

Erandur's manhood was still very sensitive at the moment, but he was in no rush for Annabel to dismount him. She hugged her arms around him & laid her head on his chest. He moved one hand to lazily stroke her bare back. They laid that way for countless minutes more, pleasantly & sexually content from what they had just together shared.

"Mmm," she hummed affectionately, placing a kiss on his chest, very close to his nipple. " _That_ was very satisfying, thank you."

"I should be the one on my knees thanking you, Sera," he replied in a light tone, moving his hand up to gently stroke her hair. "Mara knows I did not deserve _that_ reward."

Annabel sat up straight to look him in the eyes. "Please, stop that. It saddens me to hear you berate yourself so. You're an amazing person, Erandur."

He didn't know exactly what to say in response, so he didn't say anything, just gave her a simple nod. His hand still stroked her hair & the other rested limply on her waist.

"And it was not your _reward_ , if that's what you've assumed," she smiled at him coyly. "I made love to you because I wanted to make love to you, not because you did something in particular to earn it," she added matter-of-factly.

Erandur found it cute & a bit amusing in a dangerous sort of way when she decided to get stern with him. Of course, he still always listened & carried out whatever she asked of him; he'd do anything to make this little human happy.

She continued: "So don't think that you have to do anything special to share my bed, because I'm already happily yours for the taking."

He at first could not believe what he'd just heard her say, then couldn't help but smile widely at her. "I'll keep that in mind, Sera."

"Good." She returned his smile before styling a yawn.

Sensing her utter weariness, he slid his hands underneath her legs & carefully turned them so that they were lying on their sides. Then he slowly withdrew from her & she shut her eyes, moaning softly. He covered them with her fur cloak & she turned over, facing away from him so that he could wrap an arm around her & pull her close. Her naked bottom felt wonderful pressed into him.

Annabel sighed in complete contentment & took Erandur's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. She knew in her heart that her dunmer companion would follow her anywhere, despite the peril, & she loved him even more for that.

Erandur hugged his dragonborn even closer, knowing in his heart that he would risk his life in a second to save hers & that after having her there was nothing on Nirn he'd ever want more.

Story by: AriannaInsomnia (the Corrupted), part one of the Skyrim Drabbles series.

a/n#1: Yes, I know that alcohol does not truly make you any warmer, but just go with it. ;^}


End file.
